thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Herobrine
Herobrine Persson (Hero, Brine, HB, Briney or HIM for short) Is a 28 Year Old Swedish entity who has the powers beyond a god and is the main character of his Creepypasta with the same name, he is a mysterious character in the game "Minecraft", He was born in Equestria on the 19th of November of 1988. Occupation Creepypasta King, husband of Pinkamena, Brother to the whole Apple Family, best friend of Israphel, rival of Sonic.exe, leader of the hostile mobs, boss of the Rainbow Factory, Ruler of his Dimension, Former Miner, Enigmatic phantom and father of three kids, White Death, RavenBrine and Grim. History *2009: The Death Of A Brother In 2009 when Minecraft was in beta there was no respawning and Herobrine was Notch's test for a player, back then Herobrine was a lazy, cowardly, forgotten pony, he was abused by Notch, Applejack and his family and had to take the blame for a lot of things, he was ignored and didn't get the attention he wanted, he was left out on family holidays and nearly drowned in a pool thanks to AJ. A couple days later after Herobrine's 21st Birthday he and his brother Notch went into Minecraft for another test, both Notch and Herobrine split up to go their separate ways, from the audio in disc 11 he decided to make a tape of his mining, just as he started something was following him as he ran, he used a flint and steal to light his way until he came to a dead end, he was face to face with an Enderman until it decided to kill HB after being looked in the eyes, Notch took HB's body back to the barn where the entire family was devastated, in the afterlife, He was in his Minecraft form and was somewhere else, an image of the Future Nether where he found the same Enderman who killed him, with all his rage he struck the Enderman with lightning and killed it within an instant, he had discovered his powers as he hovered high in the air and closed his eyes as his eyes turned from a bright blood red to his eyes turning pale white glowing like a light source and he summond something that looked like a spawner and vanished. *2010: The Creepypasta In the afterlife, He was in his Minecraft form and was somewhere else, an image of the Future Nether where he found the same Enderman who killed him, with all his rage he struck the Enderman with lightning and killed it within an instant, he had discovered his powers as he hovered high in the air and closed his eyes as his eyes turned from a bright blood red to his eyes turning pale white glowing like a light source and summond something that looked like a spawner, and vanished. After this, he found his first victim who pictured him as a cow until further realization that it was a "Player" until he had ran into the fog where Herobrine kept on appearing in a few livestreams, in one the screen went black and the viewers looked in horror as they saw Herobrine's face, his eyes were black and smaller Hyper Realistic eyes were rolling around in his sockets, underneath his face was a bunch of jumbled text, when decoded it turned into a statement. This is where Herobrine got his most popular nickname "HIM". People have tried to summon Herobrine, some succeeded and some didn't, Herobrine hadn't appeared for some people so he could make people believe he wasn't real so he could come into their worlds and surprise them, corrupting their game and killing them, one time when he killed someone he reached out of their monitor and brutally murdered them, when the police came the body was hung against the wall, his eyes were backwards leaving them pure white, he is still out their looking for players and people, Minecraft and Reality to murder as he is "Always Watching Them". Goals His goals are to take over the world with his army and kill everyone he hates and whoever gets in his way, he hates society for what everyone treated him like, a dirty rat, since he was treated like that he has the plans to create the perfect family. Friends And Followers Herobrine's Friends and followers and loyal to him and give him the respect he derserves, he does get pissed when one of them disobey, ignore or annoy him which Exe likes to do. *Israphel A few months after Israphel's Death Herobrine Possessed The Sands and revived Israphel and granted him the same powers that he possessed, Israphel took off too fast and didn't look back to see Herobrine. They finally had their encounter in 2011 in the end where Israphel was digging up end stone The White Eyed Man appeared infront of him, Israphel got scared and shot a bolt of lightning at the floor, Herobrine explained to Israphel that he was the one who revived him by possessing The Sands and offered him to join him on his quest to take over Minecraft, and the entire universe itself, Israphel thanked Herobrine and accepted the offer Herobrine gave to him, since that day they have been best friends ever since , he helped him grief and confuse players to taking them from the real world into the game to torture them and send multiple virus's to their computers to hide the evidence that they had been murdered by two Minecraft ghosts. *Sonic.exe/X Herobrine had stumbled into the bloody and gruesome looking Green Hill Zone where Exe rushed at him and gave him a blank stare, smiling at him, Herobrine explained that he has a similar personality and goals to accomplish, Sonic.exe wasent too sure but agreed as long as he got something out of it, and he did, he got the privilege to be the 2nd Creepypasta King but they had a couple of fights when they pissed eachover off and have been rivals ever since, but most of the time Pinkamena and Rainbow Factory Dash (RFD For Short) are able to settle the arguments that both the Ghost and the God had fuelled. *Pinkamena Pinkamena is Herobrine's loving, murderous wife and the mother of their three kids, Pinkamena had been chased by some police ponies and was cornered, Herobrine appeared and killed all of them and was able to save Pinkamena, he was very nice and polite to her giving her full permission to wonder through the kingdom, they confessed their love in a bathroom when Herobrine walked in to Pinkamena brushing her messy mane, after a nearly a year both of them got married and a month later they had a child called "White Death". During September of 2015 they had another kid named "RavenBrine" and in October of 2016 they had another kid named "Grim", Herobrine aged her up quickly with the purpose of looking after her younger siblings, Grim is also the most aggressive and cocky out of the three, but they have been a happy family ever since, currently with Herobrine's ageing powers White Death and RavenBrine are both 5 while Grim is at the age of 13. *Rainbow Factory Dash RFD was created with Sonic.exe's dark matter, she is co-owner of the Rainbow Factory and Herobrine is actually the true creator of the Rainbow Factory creating it in 2012 out of his rage of seeing his previous family who he declared "No longer worthy of being called a family I can love..". Herobrine then created the Rainbow Factory by combining hundreds of iron blocks before they exploded creating a facility with controls already inside the rooms, Exe copied Rainbow Dash's very image and formed a body similar to Rainbow Dash, but her mane was a dark grey, in a test tube the body had been completed and was free to roam around the factory, since the day she was created she has become the 2nd CP Queen, Exe's Wife and mother of 3 kids. *Misc Herobrine still has many other friends who have minions of their own and can still be found by Herobrine. Severs And Players When Herobrine joins a multiplayer Minecraft server such as MCOrigins or Hypixel he glitches players out and no one can go near him, he wins every game he plays, Herobrine cannot be banned or kicked from a game, if one tries to do it Herobrine will corrupt their computer and crash their game. Herobrine has the power to give himself a nametag saying "Herobrine", this is why some people have made sightings of Herobrine seeing him with a gamertag since people know Herobrine has no gamertag, Herobrine does this to confuse players and make them believe he isn't real so he can surprise them. Attacks Herobrine has attacked Equestria multiple times since 2014 - Today, his main focus is the murder all the ponies who have grand power over equestria (Twilight, Celestia, etc) and turn equestria into a hellish place where the weak ponies would remain his slaves for all eternity until he and the Creepypasta's were able to take over the world. Physical Description *Minecraft Form: Herobrine looks exactly like Steve but his clothes are a darker shade of blue and his skin is 8% darker and paler than Steve's, however his hair is the same brown colour, before his death his eyes were red but now the entirety of his eyes are completely White and glow everywhere he goes, his eyes act like a light source in the dark so he is able to go in the mines without having to take any torches with him, his shoes are grey and he normally wears purple socks underneath. He often has his head crooked or twitching, approaching him when he's like this you will be blinded with errors and glitches. *Pony Form Herobrine (Like the rest of The Apple Family) was originally an earth pony, but when he came back from the dead he turned into an Alicorn. In his pony form his body is the same 8% of dark pale blue, his mane is brown and his cutie mark is a pair of white eyes, his eyes are still like that as a pony. Personality Herobrine is mostly known with one word to describe his personality "Evil" which he is, he is rarely portrayed as what he actually is, Herobrine Is officially A Ghost on the Minecraft Wiki, he is mostly portrayed as a Minecraft Serial Killer, he can occasionally turn into a virus in computers and send some to the user and shut down their computer, after that he deletes their Minecraft game to hide the evidence that he had came. Herobrine can often loose his sanity and go balls-to-the-walls insane, and go on a killing spree until his sanity is regained, sanity or none, he likes to draw on the walls with blood and kill people in the most brutal ways possible, such as hanging them, cutting out their insides, torturing them, pinning them to the walls or floor, etc. Herobrine will always be known as a demonic, emotionless entity who keeps on leading the monsters of Minecraft, hellbent on the genocide of all Minecraft players and complete domination of the Minecraft world who is relentless, going to any measure to accomplish his goals. Goofs Herobrine has a few goofs such as showing love to having a drink of coffee (His Favourite Drink). and can rarely derp all over the place walking around flailing his arms all over the place, and when hes extremely lazy he backs out of a fight until he decides to finish off the person who had originally challenged him, on his first date with Pinkamena he was extremely nervious and blushed A LOT, He also likes to pull pranks, one time using a lucky block at his castle on Exe's balcony he opened a lucky block only to have a block of bedrock with a sign saying "Well, There's Your Problem", aswell as that he also rarely smokes outside, much to Pinkamena's dislike. Powers *Teleportation Herobrine is able to teleport from short to long distances and uses it to his advantage to teleport in front of his victim to scare them and crash their computer, he can also use this to get away from anything. *Flying And Levitating Herobrine has the power to fly and levitate as shown by popular pictures and videos aswell as the Mod for 1.7.10 (Someone make it for 1.8!!). He can use this to drop in behing or in front of a player to kill them, and can throw objects from a high distance. Levitation is not just a power for flying, Herobrine can use it to make someone hover in the air and move them freely wherever he pleases. *Fire Herobrine is able to use fire to his advantage to burn players alive, he is able to survive in fire, lava, or any other Minecraft liquid, substance's, object or block that can burn players, he is not able to live in any burning or firery object that comes from different worlds, he can also use fireballs to throw at things. *Hacking Herobrine is able to hack into computers and mess with codes and use them to create multiple errors, this allows him to reach through the computer and pull people into the game. *Manipulation/Possession Herobrine is has the ability to manipulate and possess people into doing his bidding, when he possesses a body the eyes of that person turn a lightish grey colour that makes them glow bright white, he can control them in any way he likes by doing this. Also like Exe, he is able to manipulate reality in any way he likes. He can even surprisingly manipulate players and people alike to worship him. *Shape Shifting Herobrine is able to shape shift into mobs and other people, when he does this their eyes become white but do not glow. *Lightning Herobrine can summon lightning or any type of lightning bolts to strike his victims down to the ground and paralyze them, he can summon multiple bolts of lightning and even form them together to create a massive bolt of lightning. *Lazer Eyes Herobrine can use his eyes to admit a powerful beam to light the person or player on fire or cause an explosion. *Red Eyes When Herobrine is at his angriest his eyes turn blood red and goes on a rampage. *Blasting Beam Just light his eye beams, Herobrine can form an electric ball and blast it into a huge beam to create an explosion. *Nightmare Powers Herobrine can make peoples dreams into Nightmares where he can control the dream in any way he likes, during this he will stalk the person and leave a note in the persons fantasy world telling them to "WAKE UP" when he is finished "Playing" with them, when the victim wakes up they will find their hands and room smeared in blood. Herobrine can also sneak out of the victims computer if they leave Minecraft running at night, looming over them as they sleep with his pale eyes inches away from their face, as he tries to shout at them to wake up. Sometimes they wake up with a jolt, and he's gone, and all that lingers is the memory and faint echo of his wordless screaming. Of course it was just a dream, that's what they think.......He is there, a morally dubious ghost with a god complex could at any point decide to haunt the children who play Notch's game "for their own good". *Dragon Skulls Herobrine can summon Ender Dragon skulls that act as Gaster Blasters for him and shoot purple beams at the enemy. Herobrine has a a few more powers but it would make this too long. Weapons Herobrine normally uses a diamond pickaxe as his weapon of choice, there is a 25% chance Herobrine will use other Minecraft weapons aswell as some not from Minecraft such as Scythes. Creations *Mecha Brine The Mecha Brine Robot is a Massive Herobrine robot with controls inside the head, Eggman gave Herobrine blueprints for a Death Egg Robot Inspired Creation, it has some abilities such as missiles, flamethrowers and Anti Gravity feet. *Hyper Metal Pinkie Pie Hyper Metal Pinkie Pie (HMPP For Short) is a robot version of Pinkie Pie who is hellbent on destroying her, she obeys every word that Herobrine tells her to do. Type Of Villain Herobrine falls under Eight types of Villains. Urban Legend, Doppelganger, Undead Villain, Complete Monster, Seeker of Vengeance, Internet Villain, Vengeful and Homicidal Ghost. Theme Song "You Know My Name" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nT2eGlvn7i4 Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fefVNijHaTs Herobrine Quotes "Only God Can Help You Now..." "STOP" "My Name Is Herobrine" "Come Back And Play...." "Argh! Ill Come Back! "I Will Return!" "I'm Back..." "WAKE UP" "¡¡I'm The Spirit of Vengeance and Death!!" Category:Villains